


With The Man In This City

by lora3210



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, City Resident Jeong Yunho, Dating, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Monologue, POV Jeong Yunho, Park Seonghwa from Countryside, Romantic Fluff, yunhwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lora3210/pseuds/lora3210
Summary: A city resident Jeong Yunho meets Park Seonghwa coming from a small countryside town and starts to spend time with him. As the friendship turns into the love, both go on a date for the first time.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 9





	With The Man In This City

**Author's Note:**

> 유키카(YUKIKA) - 서울여자(SOUL LADY) (<https://youtu.be/942NkXvAtAM>)  
> Enjoy! :)

I'd never thought that I could fall in love with somebody at first sight before accidentally picking up a credit card in a subway station where many people come and go with quick steps. As I pronounced the card owner's name for the first time, for no reason but confidently I thought that the owner must be a beautiful person since the name, Park Seonghwa, sounded so pretty and elegant as much as a movie star's name like Audrey Hepburn, Elizabeth Taylor, Jeong Yun-hui or Kim Hye-soo.

And as I expected, the owner was such a pretty man who has a beautifully shining smile. Seeing how he smiled and thanked me for finding his credit card, I was like slowly falling into a space filled with lukewarm water, which hugged me with its tender hands so even made me unable to escape. I can say that at that moment I met a beauty who could be met once in a million years.

Before his leaving, I asked his phone number, telling him that I'd like to meet him again. He with a little puzzled look asked me why and my answer was simply, "Because, uh, you're so beautiful." He laughed for a moment and gave me his number with the least hesitation. After that, we could meet each other whenever we both had time. 

He came from a small countryside town and started to live in this city two months ago. At the beginning of his city life, what he tried at first was, in order to make him look like a city man, correcting his dialectal accent, which repeatedly goes up and down so doesn't sound monotonous. At the time he and I became friends, he told me that he tried some things to be looked like a city man such as applying a cream for brightening skin on his tanned face, not looking around the surroundings like a complete stranger, and getting used to taking the crowded bus or subway of the morning time. While I was listening to his stories about the hardship to adjust to the city life, I was gazing at his beautiful face with the eyes of cordial love like staring at a cute kitten or a remarkably gleaming star because even then he strived to use the standard accent that almost every citizen in this city uses. But there's no way to hide his dialect accent perfectly and that's the point I thought really cute in him. Maybe that's also one of the catalysts to make me love him more, not as a friend but as a boyfriend.

In many ways, he was still unfamiliar with the things in the city life. Of course there're also facilities in his hometown such as a fast-food restaurant, a cosmetic shop, a big supermarket, a singing room, etc. But everyday he was surprised at the things in this metropolitan like some big subway stations, dense population, frequent traffic jams, tall buildings, hot spots for the young, and the citizens' busyness and quickness. Seonghwa, who is more familiar with the little size and less dense population of his hometown, asked me whether there's the fastest way to be a complete city man. The moment he did so was when we were stuck together in the crowded subway so close that his chests could lean against mine. Our eyes met in a second because I'd been gazing at his long eyelashes before he looked me up. Feeling my ears getting reddish due to embarrassment and his big beautiful eyes that twinkled like the stars in the night sky, I barely answered with some stuttering, "W, well..I, I don't know but..uh...I think...you'll be able to get used to the city life if you spend more time here..." I felt an intense urge to add 'with me' but couldn't.

What I liked about him was, at first, his innate beauty that always made my eyes linger on his face. The black hair, dark and well-defined eyebrows, big and beautiful eyes with double-edged eyelids, a sharp nose, full lips, an even set of teeth, and a slim jawline. Even a small part of his face looked sophisticated to me. Though he's from a rural area, his elegant look made him seem like a man who's been living in a city since his birth―it was not a simple coincidence that I associated a series of famous movie stars' names when I pronounced his name. 

But later I found myself loving his pureness which I thought I should take care of during his stay. When we went out somewhere, he was still a stranger or an innocent child who didn't know much about the complexity of city life. As the number of our meetings gradually increased, I wanted to be with him more and to be not only his guide but also his boyfriend maybe he'd make in this city for the first time.

Finally, I told him that I would like to be a mate to help him. "Now I am on vacation now. Whenever I have time, I can take you wherever you want to go. I know this city very well." But what I heard was a kind of rejection. "Oh, thanks. But I am living with a roommate and he has already been helping me so much. You're busy doing your things. I don't want to be a burden or a distraction to you." He, even when I felt discouraged a little bit, grinned at me so brightly like the movie stars. Feeling being absorbed into that smile, I stared at his full lips longer than I thought and felt that my head became overly full of thoughts about him and that I was being driven to an unknown place, a universe of love. At a speed slower than a flashing light but faster than 3 seconds, my lips met his.

Our kiss was as short as someone's wink. After the kiss, I asked, "Can I be your mate? Your most intimate mate." He blushed and said nothing for a while. I was waiting for his answer, feeling my heart pounding uncontrollably. After the longest one-minute I've ever spent, he said, "This city is so nice. It was a good choice for me to come here. Do you know why?" "Why?" "Because I could meet you." He finally showed me a smile.

The first date after we'd become a lover was, unfortunately, somewhat screwed up. 

First, I was too late for the date because of a serious traffic jam. Though he had to await me for 1 hour, he didn't kick up a fuss to me as if he hadn't got worked up. I apologized to him many times until he said calmly, "Oh, that's enough! I ain't so upset to you. I know it's common in the city to be late because of a traffic jam." Those words were a naive countryside man's ones. At his pureness and loveliness, I had to hold back a burst of laughter that might be seen as a sneer to him.

The lunch meal of a western cuisine restaurant was not bad but not much tasty. He ate without any complaint but, due to the disappointing quality of dishes and as I saw some leftovers on his dish―I'd known that he really likes to eat something―I regretted bringing him there. If I had been more careful in searching for the restaurant reviews many of which must have been counterfeit, I'd have never thought to take him there. Again, I apologized to him, "I know the dishes were not tasty. I'm so sorry." He said, "But it was not so bad. I think that's also a common thing to experience in the city because there're so many restaurants here unlike my hometown. My roommate told me before that there're many city restaurants that exaggerate their quality of dishes. So, it's not rare to eat something in that kind of restaurant occasionally." "But it's all my fault to make you.." Seonghwa walking alongside me suddenly turned his body toward me and put his index finger on my lips. "No more apology, please." I could see his smile that was clear like the summer sky.

He wanted no more apology but the things weren't going well unlike my expectation. When we went to a famous cafe Seonghwa had wanted to visit to eat a choco cake, it had been closed for the owner's private reason. We couldn't help but go to another cafe nearby as the weather was too hot for us to keep walking. Wiping out the sweat running down to his jaw with the back of one hand, for a moment he frowned and said, "Oh, too hot." I was at a loss hearing those words but what I could do was just paying for two cups of Cafe Latte. And, as if God would like to make my bad premonition come true, the taste of coffee was too watery to drink more. 'Oh, fuck.' I cursed inside, reading my boyfriend's face. With a look of tiredness, he just sighed once. 

Going out of the cafe, I was planned to take him to the subway station as he seemed to want to go back home because of fatigue and much disappointment. "Can I take you to the subway station?" He, with amazement, said no. "Why?" "We didn't go to the observatory on the mountain! You forgot it?" "No, but aren't you tired?" "Why do you think so? Because of the bad things we experienced today? Oh, Yunho, I'm not so easily discouraged at those things." "But, there happened many things that could make you so." "But those were not what you intended! Why do I have to care about them? It's enough for me to be with you today!" At his last words, I lost words to say as being moved. How pure and kind he is! 

Until the time of twilight came, we went to a theater to see a romantic comedy movie. In a theater, there was a machine for printing out a photo ticket. As it's the first time to see it, he asked me how to use it. I showed my phone with a photo ticket app turned on. "You can select a photo in your phone gallery and edit this in a way you want here. When you finish it, touch the 'Finish' button and..." "Wait, have we ever taken a selfie together?" "Oh, no." "Then, let's do it now." He pulled my arm and draped it onto his one shoulder. His face became so close to me that our faces could be in a vertical screen of my phone camera. I had to make an effort to stop my hand's subtle trembling. 

The movie was boring enough to make some audiences fall asleep. Seonghwa was one of them. It was not unnatural for him to sleep as he'd undergone some troubles throughout the daytime. When his head finally leaned on my left shoulder, I tried not to move, though that shoulder was getting numb, feeling the careless fluttering of my heart and having my hands grasp the armrests tightly.

After having a hamburger set as our dinner, we went to the final destination, a tower where there's the observatory he said. In the subway where many people gathered, we stood side by side and I secretly held his right hand. He was a little surprised but soon held mine as well. "So hot." He said, coloring his cheeks rosy.

We took a cable car to the observatory and as it was going up, we could see a fancy scenery full of city lights. But rather than the scenery, my focus was only on Seonghwa who seemed not to be able to take his eyes off the scenery. "Is it great?" He said yes to my simple question. "This is what I can't see in my hometown. So beautiful." "Then, shall we come here next time?" "Of course. When?" "Maybe tomorrow." "Too close." "Then, a week later. Is it fine?" "Yeah." He nodded and turned his head toward me. Looking at each other's eyes for a while made me a little bit nervous but soon I touched his cheeks that had mild warmth. In some seconds, cupping each other's cheeks, we kissed.

Holding two cups of strawberry smoothie in each other's hands, we stood on the outdoor observatory. Unlike the hot climate of the daytime, the air was cool and there's the wind blowing to us. Having a sip of smoothie, he said, "It's great for us to end the day with this cool thing." "What cool thing do you mean?" "To be here with you." I didn't and couldn't say anything with embarrassment and just watched the city lights gleaming far away from where we were. 

His eyes looked at my profile. "I have something to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"Now I feel like becoming a half city man."  
"What do you mean?" I smiled.  
"I think today is the day of the adversity for making me a city man because I've experienced a few kinds of troubles I can meet in the city! I know I'm still unfamiliar with many things of here but now I feel somewhat confident about how to deal with what will happen in my city life."  
"Well, that means...you were feeling annoying about what happened today."  
"Somewhat it was so but all were interesting."  
"Then how will you deal with them?"   
"It depends on what they are. But I'm sure that you will be with me whatever happens. Won't you?"   
"Yeah, right. I will."   
"Then everything will be okay." 

Finally, my head turned to him to see his facial expression. With a bright smile that I'd seen at the first meeting at the subway station, he was again coloring his cheeks rosy. I thought that if this innocent man had adapted to the city life well from the outset, that would have been such an unfortunate thing to me since he would not need my help. Sending him a piece of the overflowing love inside, I secretly hoped the speed of his adaptation to be as slow as possible, because his accent still went up and down.

**Author's Note:**

> * Jung Yun-hui : a South Korean actress active in 1970s and 1980s.  
> * Kim Hye-soo : a South Korean actress active since 1990s.
> 
> -
> 
> Hello:) Firstly, I wanna let you know that I've made a fmv for promoting ATEEZ. You can share this anywhere but please don't reupload it on Youtube and don't crop the logo! (<https://youtu.be/gCWsOlQns4M>) (This fmv doesn't come up in Youtube search.)  
> Also I've opened my [tumblr](https://loafer23.tumblr.com/) for uploading my fmvs and receiving questions or messages about my works! Feel free to visit! Thx :)


End file.
